


We'll Always Have Paris

by Black_Pannther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: After having a spell cast on him causing Dean to take everything literally, he decides to go back to Lisa announcing to her that he is ready to settle down. It's too bad that she chose to settle down with someone else but explaining that to Dean was exasperating since he was taking everything she said so literally.





	We'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Castiel pulled Sam out of Lucifer's cage and Death returned his soul put up a road block to protect him from the horrifying memories that would end him up in a state mental hospital.

Sam’s been back from the cage for an entire year. Death has returned his soul, putting up a road block so he can’t get through. Hence unraveling the haunting memories of that cage that could rip him apart and or destroy him.

Dean, on the other hand, wanted to make things right with Lisa. He has decided that maybe giving up hunting would be a good thing. He’ll have a normal life with a normal family despite Sam’s reservations about it which was a twist since it was Sam who in the past wanted a normal life while he wanted to hunt. They must have stumbled into an alternate universe, Dean mused.

Sam let his brother walk out of the motel door, sure he wanted him to continue hunting with him like the old days but understood Dean’s desire to finally have a normal life with the woman he loves, he could relate to that and one thing he wanted more than anything iwas for his older brother to be happy. He deserved that much but he would remain at the motel for a couple more days just incase Dean changed his mind.

 

Lisa opened the door. Her deceitful eyes meeting determined green. “Dean. What are you doing here?”

Dean bit his bottom lip nervously, hope lingering in the balance of his voice.. “Hi honey, I’m home.”

Lisa averted her eyes shamefully towards the thresh hold of the doorway meeting the living room floor as a man sauntered towards her, stopping right behind her. “Who’s this?”

Before she could respond, Dean looked at her accusingly, the accusation in his voice giving way to jealousy.. “Yea Lisa. Who’s this? Your brother I hope.”

Turning her attention to the shirtless, muscular man standing behind her, “Jason, could you give us a minute?”

He nodded the affirmative and slowly shuffled away, his bare feet whispering across the beige carpet.

Stepping back giving Dean room to brush past her; he fixed his glare on her delicate features. “You never told me who that was.”

Ignoring his remark. “Coffee?”

“See?” Dean huffed throwing his arms up in resignation. “It’s Dean. It’s been two months and already, you forgot my name.”

Lisa shook her head eyebrows knit together in confusion. “No Dean, I was asking you if you wanted some coffee.”

A slight blush crept up Dean’s pale, lightly dusted with freckles cheeks. “Yea, coffee would be great.”

Smiling at him as if he were a mere child she swiftly made her way towards the coffee maker that sat untouched on the linoleum kitchen counter. Dean following close at her heels.

Without further discussion, she quietly led him to the dark mahogany sofa, the one Dean help her pick out at the flea market when Sam was fighting Lucifer and Michael in hell and he gave him up for dead. 

Sitting on opposite sides of each other, Dean glanced up, staring her in the eyes as if he were looking for some untold story. “So, who was that man?”

Lisa sat her mug down, fingers stroking the side of it. “Jason is Ben’s father.”

Dean leaned back in his chair, fingers resting in the loop handle of his coffee mug. “I didn’t ask you who Ben’s father was; I was asking you about that man I just saw.”

Lisa closed her eyes in exasperation, her lips forming a tight, thin line while silently praying for a way to tell him so that he would understand. “That man who was standing behind me is Jason. He is Ben’s father. He is back in the picture now.”

Dean stared at her, confusion resting in his features, not comprehending why she was being so cryptic with him. “How can he be back in the picture? I’ve never seen any pictures of him. The only ones I’ve seen are of you and Ben.”

Lisa clapped her hand on her forehead earning herself a quizzical stare from the man who’s heart she was trying to break gently; Although there was never a gentle way to break a heart. Only a cruel way by telling him truth which she was exhaustingly trying to do. “What I’m telling you Dean is that I am with Jason now. You have made your choice to go back to hunting with your brother. I knew it would happen once he came back into your life and I just couldn’t wait around for you to one day come back to me.” Then she reached over to lovingly caress his cheek. “Don’t worry, we’ll always have Paris.” Sure it was a bit cliché but she didn’t know how else she could end this confession in a pain easing manner.

Dean jerked back feeling the sting of her condescending words. “What do you mean we’ll always have Paris? We have never even visited the place.” Then pushed himself up in an angry huff breathing heavily through his nose.. “LOOK, IF YOU’RE TRYING TO TELL ME IT’S OVER BETWEEN US, JUST TELL ME INSTEAD OF BEING SO DAMNED CRYPTIC.”

It was Lisa’s turn to yell now. “I AM TELLING YOU IT’S OVER BETWEEN YOU AND ME. THERE IS NO CRYPTIC ABOUT IT. I’M SORRY DEAN BUT IT’S OVER. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I WAS TRYING TO LET YOU DOWN EASY BUT APPARETNTLY YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND.”

“LET ME DOWN? HOW CAN YOU LET ME DOWN WHEN YOU WEREN’T EVEN CARRYING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?” The house shook as Dean stomped his way towards the door.

“WHAT ABOUT YOUR COFFEE?” Lisa yelled after him. “YOU HAVEN’T EVEN TOUCHED IT.”

“AND BURN MY FINGERS IN IT? NAW, I THINK I’LL PASS.” Dean called over his shoulder.

Once he was standing on the sidewalk in front of his impala, Dean dialed the number of the only person he could count on, his fingers tripping over themselves while he punched in the keys.

Hearing the click as Sam picked up his cell phone his voice chimed with hope. “Hello?”

“Sam?” Dean sobbed into the phone.

Sam shot up from the bed pressing the phone firmly against his ear. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“It over between Lisa and me.” Dean cried into the receiver.

“She broke up with you?” Sam asked feeling a little guilty that he was actually happy Lisa broke up with him. Now it would be like the old days, hunting, killing the evil things that would leave any normal person howling into the night; the family business. He mentally kicked himself for his selfish thoughts while he listened to the heartbreak in his big brother’s voice.

“No, she’s still in one piece and she’s back with Ben’s father.” Dean sniffed loudly into the receiver.

“Okay, Okay. Just hold on, I’ll be there in five minutes.” Sam Said as he was already throwing on his jacket.

“Hold on to what?” Asked Dean as the tears continued to wet his cheeks.

If he could see his little brother now, he would find himself face to face with the full bitch faced glare. “Just stay where you’re at.” Then the line went dead.

Dean plopped himself down on the sidewalk, his thigh brushed against the chipped concrete and with his face buried in his hands he was crying for what it was worth. His childlike sobbing could be heard a couple of houses down.

Sam took a cab, leaving his rented car at the motel. He was shocked to see his brother in such a state. Looking at the gawking neighbors, Sam waved apologetically at them before running to his brother’s aid. “Dean.” Sam’s long fingers wrapping around Dean’s biceps as he immediately jerked his brother to his feet and pulled him against his muscular frame, arms wrapping protectively around his waist ignoring the curious stares from the nosey neighbors.

Dean clung to his little brother for dear life, his fat tears cascading from his beautiful bright green heart broken eyes, down his cheeks and soaking Sam’s blue flannel button down shirt. “I thought she loved me.”

Sam held onto his brother as if he were a drowning victim, tightening his embrace as Dean coughed into his shoulder and was whispering comforting words into his ear. “It’s okay Dean. She doesn’t deserve you for dumping you like that.”

“She didn’t dump me.” Dean sobbed into the crook of his little brother’s neck, his tear slick lips sputtered as another wave of sobs broke through. “She let me walk out the door. She told me it was over between us.”

Sam pulled back, hazel eyes boring into wounded green, silently battling his brother for comprehension. “So she dumped you.”

Dean shook his head angrily. “SHE DIDN’T DUMP ME; DID YOU SEE ME CLIMBING OUT OF THE GARBAGE?”

Sam shot a quick glare at the sound of snickering coming from the next door neighbor’s vicinity. Seeing the dark and dangerous look on the taller man’s face, the sixty something year old man turned his attention back to watering his wife’s rose bush that was neatly manicured against the rock foundation of their home which Sam made a mental judgment that it probably was the basement.

Once the man’s attention was pulled away from the spectacle before him, Sam turned his towards his poor sobbing brother. “Okay, she told you it was over but you know what? You’re going to be fine. I’m going to help you in any way that I can.”

Dean pulled back briefly and nodded at his little brother before falling forward to where he was protectively wrapped in his arms once again. 

Now if only to get a hold of that red headed bitch Rowena who cast a spell on Dean making him as simple as Forest Gump or more like of Mice and Men, Sam corrected himself. He just wanted his smart ass brother back. He missed that part of him but when Dean decided to cleverly mock Rowena before unsuccessfully casting a spell on her to send her to eternal damnation hence share the cage with Lucifer and Michael but to his ignorance at no fault of his own, he bought all he needed at whole sale, last time he’ll ever buy anything from EBay. All the material needed to make the spell work had to be fresh. The spell book never said any of that.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I ended this story with a sort of a cliffhanger and I hadn't planned to make it into a series or add any chapters unless you want me too. I'll let you decide. Add chapters, turn it into a series or leave it be?


End file.
